Dan Schneider
[[wikipedia:Dan Schneider (TV producer)|'Daniel James' Schneider]] (born January 14, 1966) is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and television. He is the president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Dan Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Acting career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several movies including Making the Grade and Better Off Dead starring John Cusack, which has become a popular cult classic. Schneider also co-starred in the movies The Big Picture starring Kevin Bacon and Happy Together starring Patrick Dempsey. He also starred in Hot Resort with Bronson Pinchot in 1985. In 1986, Schneider became nationally well-known when he landed the role of Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. A photograph of Schneider as Dennis can be seen on the sign held up by the studio guard in the "iGo to Japan" movie. Schneider can also be heard in the special as the announcer for the iWeb Awards. He is heard in several episodes, includingiSam's Mom (where he shouts we're live in the scene in the Groovy Smoothie). In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free which starred Matthew Perry, later of Friends fame. Schneider played best friend to Perry's character. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schneider began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger ''along with other Nickelodeon stars Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). He sometimes makes cameos in episodes of the television shows he creates. Schneider also appeared in one episode of his show ''Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie Chasing Zoey. In iCarly's iTake on Dingo, he played the head of Charles Dingo. In iBeat the Heat, he was the unseen character who yells out, "stupid speech!" after the mob rushes out the door at the end when the power comes back on. Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993, when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He wrote the movie Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the movie) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show, All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which starred Paul Giamatti and Frankie Muniz. The film was a hit for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Bros. Studios and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of Hungry Girl, a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. He refuses to accept changes to iCarly from fans, saying that he is not allowed to do so. In between breaks on all his shows, he likes to pull pranks on the cast members. Dan also has his own blog, where he posts updates on his shows and fun facts about some episodes of his shows. Trivia * He was shocked to see his Spaghetti Tacos creation become a fast-growing reality, and then mentioned on the *cover* of the 'Food & Wine' section in the New York Times (Oct. 6, 2010).Spaghetti Tacos: Silly Enough for Young Eaters, New York Times (Oct. 6, 2010) Spaghetti Tacos Sweep The Nation!...Really?, DanWarp.com (Oct. 9, 2010) * He likes to create unique brands of everything from food to electronics for his shows, but they are intentionally mimicking something real (i.e. PearPhone). Most things are close to their real-life counterparts and just changed slightly to both avoid licensing problems but still keep the audience aware of what the characters are using. Companies, buildings and other things sometimes feature his own name (i.e. "Schneider's Pickles"). * He was featured and interviewed with Victoria Justice, (Miranda Cosgrove also shown briefly) in ABC-TV's Nightline late-night show about Hollywood's upcoming, Young Teen Stars.Nightline, ABC-TV (Feb. 24, 2011) * Dan has a bag of pistachio nuts in his closet. (http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/04/fun-facts-iomg-iomg-iomg.html , Now, don't take what I just said as some "major clue" as to what happens in iOMG, because you don't know''what's going to happen (unless you're hiding in my closet – and if you are, then please don't eat my pistachio nuts).) * Dan has said before that it's natural to him when he hears the word "a scissors". Contact him at: DanWarp@gmail.comDanWarp FAQs, #16 or leave a comment here: To Contact Dan Schneider - Danwarp.blogspot.com (Jan. 14, 2009) Reference External links * iCarly.com * Dan's Twitter * Dan's blog * Dan Schneider at '''Wikipedia' * Dan Schneider at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Writers Category:Behind the Scenes